Words Can Hurt
by A-Certain-Kind-Of-Sadness
Summary: Kurt says something he regrets...


**A/N Heyyyya! This is really angsty, and stuff, so be warned. And, readers of Brittany's Dolphin, don't worry. I just had to get this out of my way. Next chapter will be up this week. I know this is terrible...please don't flame.  
><strong>

**Beta'd by the wonderful: SK1998 (: **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Enjoyyy (:**

* * *

><p>"I HATE YOU!"<p>

The door slam echoed around the house, but Blaine hardly even heard it. All he heard were Kurt's words replaying through his head. _I hate you. _He fell to the floor. Kurt was gone. He'd left. Blaine could feel the tears streaming freely down his face. _Kurt hates me. _He felt his heart shatter. He felt so cold, and stupid. Not once, throughout their whole now 5 year long relationship, had he even thought that he hated Kurt.

The whole thing was his fault. He never should have said that Kurt was selfish. That was about the farthest thing from true. Kurt was kind, and giving, and caring, and loyal, and _Oh God what have I done! _He let out a broken sob, which opened up the flood gates. Soon he was just a crying, sobbing mess.

Maybe Kurt wasn't coming back. Maybe he was, but only to get his stuff. The house was full of the random noises that any well kept house makes. The clocks ticking, the TV that they had been watching on and still playing an episode of Friends, the refrigerator humming. All those sounds made Blaine feel even lonelier. He could never really hear them with Kurt around.

He thought back to just before the argument. Everything had been perfect. They lived in a beautiful house in New York, Blaine's song writing career had taken off, Kurt was a famous fashion designer, and Blaine was going to propose. He'd wanted to do it ever since they'd moved to this house, last year, but never had the guts. Now, Blaine was certain, it was never going to happen. Kurt didn't love him anymore, he hated him, and it was all Blaine's fault. He'd had so many hopes for them; Beautiful children, a beautiful house, everything they'd ever wanted.

The tears kept falling, and Blaine didn't even try to stop them. It was useless.

* * *

><p>"I HATE YOU!"<p>

The night air hit him hard. It was June, midsummer, and even during the night it had to be at least seventy degrees. Kurt peeled off his jacket, and laid it down on the sidewalk. He walked down the driveway of their millions of dollars house, and onto the sidewalk.

Stupid Blaine. He was allowed to have dinner with a friend without telling him. I mean, so what if it was an attractive gay guy. It's not like he's going to leave Blaine for him. What was his problem? Kurt began walking faster as his thought increased. Damn it! Why did Blaine have to act like this? Getting jealous. _It's because he loves you and doesn't want you to leave_. A small quiet voice in his head that sounded a lot like Tina coaxed quietly. _Oh shit. _He thought.

He was suddenly hit with the realization of what he'd just screamed at his boyfriend. Every ounce of anger that he had previously felt was gone. _Oh God. _Tears fell from his eyes. He didn't hate Blaine. He could never ever hate Blaine. It was physically impossible. His chest hurt as he thought of what Blaine must be thinking. He loved Blaine. Completely, and utterly with all of his heart, and soul, and just- he couldn't breathe right now.

He didn't know where he was going but he really needed to figure it out, so that he could turn around and go back to Blaine. He noticed that he really hadn't even gotten that far.

Suddenly, there was a camera flash from somewhere behind him.

"Shit." He whispered. It was the paparazzi. He could never go anywhere without his picture being taken. It had been this way ever since Blaine had publicly announced their relationship last year. He couldn't go back right now. He couldn't let people know that he and Blaine had a fight. It would be terrible for both of them. He kept walking in the direction, knowing that Adam and Stacy's house was right around the corner. He wiped his eyes, and saw another flash, and soon another.

"Mr. Hummel!" Someone called rather loudly.

He didn't turn around. _Just a few more blocks_.

"What are you doing out at this time of night?"

"Are you crying?"

"Are you having an affair?"

"Are you and Blaine fighting?"

Finally, after two minutes, and a lot more questions, he made it to the house.

Adam and Stacy were very good friends of Kurt and Blaine. Adam was an extremely successful lawyer, and Stacy was a wedding planner. He knocked on the door, as the paparazzi continued to take pictures, and ask questions.

Adam pulled open the door, and was blinded by the flashing cameras. They all increased as Adam opened the door wider, and yanked Kurt inside.

The last thing Kurt heard before the door closed was: "It's an affair!"

Great. This was so going to be in the news. Kurt started crying again, and collapsed into Stacy's arms, wishing it was Blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke to the sound of his obnoxious alarm clock ringing loudly. He looked up and was surprised to see that he fell asleep on the couch. He opened his eyes fully, and looked around. The house was completely quiet, except for the TV that Blaine had accidentally left on last night.<p>

He was hit with a sudden onslaught of loneliness that made his broken heart thump loudly. He blinked away the tears, determined not to cry until he knew exactly where Kurt was, and if he was coming back or not. He sighed loudly, and thought about making himself breakfast. He decided not to, for he was in no mood to eat anything right now.

He reached for the remote, when he figured he'd check the news. Maybe something had happened.

He turned to the local news station, and tries to pay attention. It didn't really work. All he can think about is the fact that Kurt isn't back yet. _Maybe he's just not coming back._ Blaine thought dismally. He was just about to turn off the TV when he heard Kurt's name.

He scrambled for the remote, and turned the TV up.

"-he's been seen leaving his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson's house, and entering the house of another man!" The reported seemed just as stunned as Blaine was.

_Great, this is just great. _The pictures appeared on the screen, and the reporter kept talking. "Mr. Hummel was reportedly seen crying, and walking away from his boyfriend's house in a very upset manner. While details are still unknown, he was then seen entering another man's house. This seems to be-"

Blaine stopped listening and focused on the pictures instead. It was Adam. Adam Styles. Adam fucking Styles. The Adam who had a wife! The Adam who was good friends with Blaine. The Adam who was possible having an affair with Kurt. Blaine felt like screaming, and crying, and tearing Adam limb from limb all at the same time.

_But wait. _He reasoned with himself. _It wasn't Adam who was sitting with Kurt when you found him, it was someone else. Stacy is a good friend of Kurt's also. Maybe he needed somewhere to go. _Blaine sighed, and turned off the TV, not wanting to hear anymore pointless gossip.

He walked over to the window, and glanced outside. The sun was just beginning to rise, and Blaine remembered that he had to go to the recording studio today. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the window pain. His curly hair fell into his eyes, and his lips parted. His breath began to fog up the glass slightly, so he moved away. A sudden movement in the corner of his eye caused him to turn and look back outside.

Kurt was walking towards the house, his head hung, and his shoulders slumped forward slightly. Blaine couldn't help the guilty feeling that washed over him. Kurt just looked so defeated. Blaine went back to the couch, and began to brace himself for the inevitable.

A few moments later, Blaine heard Kurt's keys jingle in the lock.

* * *

><p>The moment Kurt walked into the house, he was met with the over whelming smell of <em>home. <em>It was always a comforting smell, but now it just seemed like an omen. He shut the door softly behind, and put his jacket that he'd rescued from the sidewalk on the coat rack. He walked down the hall, trying not to make too much noise in case Blaine was still sleeping.

To his surprise, Blaine was sitting on the couch, waiting for him. Kurt wanted nothing more than to run over to him, kiss him, and tell him how freaking sorry he was. He restrained himself, and just looked at his feet.

"Kurt." Blaine said. To Kurt's surprise, Blaine wasn't mad, but sad. He looked up and saw that Blaine had tears in his eyes.

In an instant, Blaine's arms were around him, and he was kissing him. Kurt melted into the kiss, kissing back lovingly. He was so relieved that Blaine was touching him, and kissing him, and lov- wait.

"Blaine." Kurt said, leaning out of the kiss, and looking straight into Blaine's eyes. "I didn't mean it. I swear I didn't. I love you. I love you so much. I'm so sorry I said that. God, I'm so stupid!"

"Kurt. It's OK. You," Blaine winced. "You don't have to lie. If you really do hate me, I'll leave."

"Wha-? Blaine. That's ridiculous." Kurt pulled Blaine closer. "I love you. I love you so fucking much that it literally hurts when I'm not with you. If anything, you should hate me by now. I mean, I left without telling you where I was going, and I had dinner with a guy you didn't know an-"

Blaine kissed him softly, effectively shutting him up. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. But Kurt, I have to know this. And please," Blaine took Kurt's face in his hand. "tell me the truth."

Kurt nodded.

"Are you cheating on me?"

The question felt like a slap. Kurt would never even think of doing something like that. He was having dinner with a potential client.

"No, I would never do that." Kurt replied instantly, staring right back into Blaine's eyes, with the same intense love.

"Oh, thank God." Blaine whispered before attacking Kurt's mouth again. They had some making out to catch up on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Blah, crappy ending is crappy. Oh well. Drop a review if you feel so inclined. (: **


End file.
